


Stars

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah's fic, or as I like to call it, the one where Carmilla is a drunk philosophy major with a broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Carmilla staggered into the room, more drunk than she could ever remember being in her very long lifetime. Bumping into the dresser on the way, she made it to the window, leaning herself against the frame and staring up at the stars.

She felt muddled, confused, alone, and she was so caught up in herself that her hands forgot their task, letting the half full bottle of vodka fall onto the carpeted floor with a muffled thump, its contents slowly seeping out and soaking into the rug.

"Carm?" Awakened by the sound of the fallen bottle, Laura sat up, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to force herself into a state of semi-consciousness.

"Heyyyy cutie," Carmilla drawled, glancing behind her at the other girl. "What are you doing up?"

"Um... you woke me," Laura replied, gesturing to the overturned bottle on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, wonderful," Carmilla answered sarcastically, turning back to the window. "Go back to bed, Laura."

Laura rose and hesitantly padded over to her roommate. "Hey. Hey, seriously, are you going to be okay? Just how much did you have to drink?"

Carmilla turned to look at her, and, in the moonlight, Laura was finally able to see what had previously been hidden in the shadow of the dresser. Her eyes were bloodshot, and in this moment of weakness, Laura had a glimpse of the sadness and emptiness that lay even farther within.

"Oh."

Carmilla looked back outside, having made a point, if not exactly an answer, and they stood their in companionable silence for a minute or so before she finally spoke. "The stars look down on me," she said softly, almost silently, "and they laugh. They don't even see me, don't know of my existence, but they peer down and laugh at my silly thoughts, the tiny blip in space that is my existence, fleeting and obsolete.

"Orion, Cassiopeia, the muses. I could tell you each of their stories, discuss the intricacies of their mythos, their importance. We could sit here and discuss the immensity of the universe for hours on end, and they would just laugh, because it's meaningless. This conversation, our lives, the existence of the planet. They survived without us, and they will again, and we won't be remembered, and the stars will laugh, laugh at things they neither know nor care about."

"Okay, Aristotle," Laura said finally, cutting off her roommate's long, musing rant by laying a hand on her shoulder. "I think it's time to get you to bed." She gently wrapped her arm around Carmilla's waist, holding her up as she guided her the few feet to her bed, sitting her down and helping her pull her boots off before tucking her in. Almost unconsciously, she grabbed the yellow pillow from her bed, handing it to the sleepy vampire, who instinctively curled around it.

"Laura?" Carmilla asked drowsily, her voice so quiet that Laura almost believed that she had imagined it.

"Yeah?"

"I want to be a star," Carmille confessed quietly, looking through the darkness at Laura who was heading over to the window to clean up the spilled alcohol. "I want to have never have met her, I want to laugh. I want to forget her, but I can't."

"I know," Laura replied gently, stopping and going over to Carmilla, planting a hesitant kiss on her forehead before returning to her task. "I know."


End file.
